


Written in Truth

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshat Adam, Attempted Murder, Misunderstandings, Multi, Older Dean, Omega Bela, Omega Castiel, Omega Rowena, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Shy Castiel, Sudden Heat, Sweet Dean, Virgin Castiel, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Prince Castiel had been corresponding with his betrothed for the last two years. However, when he arrives at Winchester Castle, the young Prince discovers he has been misled.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Arranged Marriage/Mating





	Written in Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
It was finally happening. After two years of getting the sweet and thoughtful letters from his betrothed Adam, Castiel was finally going to meet him in person. They were to be wed in thirty five days, and the Omega Prince was thankful his father agreed to let him come before then. His father had teased him about his excitement, while his sisters had rolled their eyes, saying that most that were betrothed to another were never ‘happy’ about the situation, and that of course, only the innocent Castiel could be the odd one.  
  
Castiel didn’t care, and he couldn’t keep the smile from his face as the carriage brought him closer to Winchester Castle. He clasped the small wooden chest on his lap that held his precious treasure, the letters from his betrothed. His heart was thumping heavily against his rib cage as the carriage finally came to a stop in front of Winchester Castle.  
  
However, Castiel wasn't welcomed by the young prince Adam, but instead by the middle Prince Sam, and the elder Prince and successor to the throne, Dean.  
  
“Welcome to Winchester, Prince Castiel. I truly hope you will find our Kingdom and its good people to your liking.” Dean smiled at the Omega, who nodded and smiled.  
  
“I have no doubt, your majesty.”  
  
“Will Prince Adam join us for dinner?” Castiel asked politely, as he let his eyes roam around the grand yard’s entrance. The Omega missed the frown and pointed gaze as the younger Alpha glared at his older brother over his head.  
  
“Let’s have you get settled in,” Sam suggested, as he signaled for the servants to quickly cater to the Omega Prince.  
  
Castiel was a bit confused, if not disappointed, at not being greeted by his betrothed. However, he tried his best not to let it show. He had two gracious hosts that helped him descend from the carriage as they exchanged pleasantries.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“You didn’t tell him!?” Sam rounded on his brother once the door had closed behind him.  
  
“How could I? I just kept thinking I had time, and with each letter I just couldn’t… and before I knew it he was here,” Dean voiced sheepishly.  
  
“Dean, you are to be King in the next moon and you’ve faced countless monsters on the battlegrounds. Telling a young Omega the truth shouldn’t be this terrifying to you.” It was meant to be a tease, yet the mood in the room seemed to turn all the more sour as Dean fidgeted before him.  
  
“Yes, angry Omegas are much more frightening than any opponent on the battlefield" Dean tried to joke. Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
“Are you trying to tell me that Rowena doesn’t absolutely make you quake in your boots when she’s in one of her moods?” Dean challenged with an arched brow. Sam promptly closed his mouth. Sam’s mate Rowena was the most petite Omega in all of Winchester, and the most wrathful being if upset.  
  
“Point taken, but you still owe it to him, Dean,” Sam pressed.  
  
They were silent for a long time before the elder Prince spoke. “He’s beautiful Sam. His picture did him no justice.” Dean paused as he looked out the massive window that overlooked the courtyard. Sam frowned as he awaited for his brother to continue. “He barely even gazed at me.”  
  
Sam swallowed. He had seen how the young Omega Prince had looked around them for their younger brother Adam, and had barely spared either of them a glance.  
  
“Dean...” the younger Prince started, only to take pity on his brother. Dean may have been feared on the battlefield, and with good reason. He was loved by his subjects, and proof of his care for their Kingdom and every soul that resided here was evident...yet Sam knew Dean’s only insecurity had always been the thought that he wasn’t lovable; that he didn’t deserve it because of his blood-covered past in their father’s military for years.  
  
“I’m fifteen years older.”  
  
“Dean...”  
  
“I am not an innocent. I have soiled hands.”  
  
“Dean...”  
  
“I lied to him continually.”  
  
Sam stayed quiet for a moment as he let his brother’s dejected mood swirl in the room. “I believe once you are honest with him, yes, he may be upset at first, but Dean, you wrote those letters to him, and the only lie is the name you signed at the end."  
  
The elder Prince only gave a slight nod in response.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Days passed, and Castiel had not seen nor heard from Adam. The Omega was extremely confused, and grew all the more frustrated when he would get the runaround, or be completely ignored by the castle staff.  
  
His only consolation was that the grand gardens had been exactly as Adam had told him in the letters. He had even found the beautiful basin and bee sanctuary his betrothed had promised him he would have made for him, and there it stood. Castiel had only wished he had been able to discover it with his soon to be Alpha, instead of by himself.  
  
Seated on one of the stone benches overlooking the victory garden, where a few butterflies danced around flowers, was where the Alpha Crowned Prince Dean found the Omega.  
  
“May I join you?” the Alpha asked gently, as his voice seemed to have jolted the Omega out of his thoughts.  
  
“Oh! Yes, of course, your majesty,” the Omega quickly responded, as he pulled his robes closer to give the crown prince room to sit next to him.  
  
They were silent for a long stretch of time. Dean took the time to study the Omega. Castiel was beautiful, and his soft scent of peaches and blossoms curled around the Alpha in gentle caresses. He wore downy robes that emphasized his Omega stature, yet seemed comfortable and airy.  
  
Castiel tried to keep himself from looking over the crown Prince. He could feel the Alpha looking at him, yet it didn’t make him uncomfortable, not really. He could smell the dominating scent of bergamot and snowy pine coming from him, and it made his wolf want to yip and bare his neck. The Omega somehow managed to keep himself still, and tried to focus on the butterflies that were swirling in the light breeze.  
  
“You’ve been misled, I’m afraid.” Castiel had to strain his ear to hear what the Alpha had just murmured between them. He looked up at the Prince in confusion, and watched as the Alpha ran his hand over his chin and scruffy beard in a nervous gesture as he avoided the Omega’s eyes.  
  
“Misled? By whom? How?” the Omega questioned.  
  
Dean avoid the intensity of those crystal blue eyes. When the Omega turned towards him, he turned his gaze and took a deep breath.  
  
“By myself.” Dean paused and released his breath through his nose. “I was the one that wrote to you, not Adam,” he confessed, and instantly felt the Omega’s scent turn from content to distressed.  
  
Castiel turned fully to face the Alpha on the bench. The soon to be King looked shamefaced as he finally met his eyes. The first thought to hit Castiel was just how green the Alpha’s eyes were.  
  
“I don’t… why?” The Omega had no idea how to explain how he suddenly felt. Two years! Two years of letters between them, with the Alpha he thought was the youngest prince of Winchester and thought to be his betrothed; a marriage that had been arranged between their parents. Two years of sharing his secrets with one whom he believed was the man he had come to love…  
  
The sharp, sour scent of anger hit Dean full force as he watched the beautiful Omega’s blue eyes turn stormy grey with outrage. Castiel huffed and shot up to his feet to flee.  
  
“Wait! Please, let me explain. Please,” the Alpha pleaded, as he rushed up to catch Castiel’s wrist in a surprisingly gentle grasp.  
  
Castiel felt like a fool. He had shared so many things about himself in those letters…  
  
“I swear to you, the only lie in those letters we shared was the name I signed at the end of them,” Dean started. He was so angry with himself. He had continued to put off the truth. He had put off telling the Omega he had come to care so deeply for who he truly was in fear of the lovely and sweet creature rejecting him, and yet here they were. He had very much hurt and upset Castiel, and Dean hated himself for it. “I was selfish for not telling you sooner… I was afraid,” he admitted, which gained him a confused look from the Omega’s blue eyes.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Castiel whispered, as he looked up at the Alpha pleadingly.  
  
Dean swallowed. It wasn’t fair. Castiel was everything he had ever hoped for in an Omega. He was incredibly witty, had a love of tales, and went on adventures into the woods to take in nature. He especially loved bees and how essential they were. He knew how to fence, dance and crochet. He was family oriented and had a love for life that radiated a sheer goodness Dean had felt through every letter. The energy the Omega emitted was of sunlight and happiness, and Dean was helpless against it. His physical beauty surpassed any and all Omegas Dean had ever seen, and the one picture he had of him did him no justice.  
  
“The first letter, the one you received with Adam’s picture, was indeed from him,” Dean began. If he was going to confess and bare his heart, he would do so from the very beginning. The Alpha motioned for Castiel to sit back down, and the Omega placated him while staying wary. “As you know, the Winchester Kingdom is a warrior nation. We are strong, and I have been the active commanding general for years now, even though our father the king is still very much alive. My father and I tried to enforce treaties with other kingdoms to ensure a peaceful realm. With three available and of age Alpha sons, my father asked me to help him plan out our alliances with Kingdoms which we could help protect, and in return have imports. There are three Kingdoms in which we felt we could form strong relations with: the Knolls Kingdom, the Larce Kingdom and your Kingdom, the Cloud Kingdom.” Dean took a moment to pause and look at the Omega. He gave all of his attention to Dean, and the Alpha was deeply grateful he would actually listen to what he had to say. He also knew Castiel was quite versed in the Kingdoms of the realms. He had mentioned as much in their letters.  
  
“Knolls Kingdom has an abundance of healers. They are known as scholars with vast knowledge in herbs to heal as well as poisons,” Castiel offered as he frowned.  
  
Dean smirked. “Yes, and the Omega Princess Rowena agreed to marry my brother Sam. They had already been corresponding for years after they had met at an event. Their union was a happy one.”  
  
“Larce Kingdom is known for rare and precious metals. It is a small Kingdom, with a hillside castle that’s never been breached,” Castiel supplied once again.  
  
“Yes. They have an Omega Princess named Bela, who has been showing interest in having an alliance with us for some time,” Dean informed him. He withheld the fact that Princess Bela had specifically wanted an alliance to wed him in particular.  
  
“Then there is my kingdom, which is rich in farmlands, as well as boasting an extensive supply of textiles,” Castiel finished with a slight nod, as he understood why the Winchester Kingdom had sought out these particular liaisons.  
  
“Correct. With Sam already squared away, it left me and Adam to be paired. Since Adam was closer in age to you, I felt it was a better fit. Princess Bela is closer in age to myself and my father, and I agreed we would set the talks in motion,” Dean went on.  
  
Castiel nodded. All of this made sense, yet he still couldn’t understand how he had been misled. He looked up at the Alpha, who was rubbing the back of his neck, and it was painfully obvious to the Omega that this was apparently difficult for the Alpha to explain.  
  
“My relationship with Adam has always been… strained at best. Being the eldest son, I have always been given an abundance of responsibility early on. My father has always groomed me to take over. I excelled on the military front. After successful campaigns in too many wars, leaving my name as a mark of someone not to be trifled with, I left the battlefield for the last time, and my father decided to appoint me as the commanding general in his place. He planed from the start to step down once I was wed, and make me King then. All of this led to me making the final decisions on the peace treaties and alliances with the closest Kingdoms, which included yours,” Dean explained.  
  
Castiel listened intently. All of the realm knew of Dean of Winchester, the powerful knight, the crown prince that made enemies quake in his name. He was said to be calculated and ferocious on the battlefield, and as gentle and sincere as he appeared before Castiel now, he could still see it in the dominant Alpha: the wrath that danced just under his skin. The power that radiated from him made Castiel’s wolf remind him that Prince Dean was very much _Alpha_. He was impressed in how the Prince was able to contain his beast.  
  
“After the first letter Adam wrote to you, we had an argument--himself, my father, and I. I honestly don't remember what the quarrel was about this time, as there was always ‘something’. But in the next breath, Adam had renounced his responsibilities as a Prince of Winchester, and eloped with a servant from the kitchens. The Omega he tried to run away with was already pregnant with his pup,” Dean voiced, and glanced over at the Omega. He was sitting perfectly poised.  
  
Castiel wanted to feel anger or irritation at being told of how unwilling his supposed betrothed, Adam, had been to go through with the marriage, yet he kept reminding himself that Dean had admitted that he had been the one to write him… meaning the Alpha he had come to care for wasn’t Adam at all.  
  
“I was furious, of course. The talks had already started, and when your father told mine how elated you had been about the idea of our alliance and to wed, a decision had to be made. My father had turned to me to make it, and said it was good ‘practice’. While I thought about which Kingdom was the most favorable for the Winchester Kingdom, Cloud or Larce, a carrier brought me a letter that had just been received from you. Even with it addressed to Adam, I opened it and read it.” Dean smirked at the memory.  
  
Castiel found himself blushing at the glint in the green eyes that regarded him.  
  
“You were talking about adventures; about wanting to learn how to ride a horse; how your father let you fence and learn kingdom tactics, yet refused to sit you on a horse.” Dean smiled. “It was such an honest letter, full of light and hope and friendship, that it made me smile in a way I hadn’t in years. I found myself picking up a quill and parchment, and promptly wrote you in return.” The crown prince stayed quiet for a few moments, just taking in the Omega’s softer scent. “I should have told you then… yet I had been afraid. Keeping this new fondness for you from my father, I showed him an alliance with your Kingdom was more important. Winchester is in need of foods and textiles more than we are of precious metals, which we have plenty of in the armories and the blacksmith caves. I kept telling myself that in the next letter I would tell you, and then the next. This was the song in my head on repeat, and then the day for your arrival came and… here we are.” Dean swallowed and took another deep breath. “I understand if you wish to return to Cloud and sever the marriage treaty. I never meant to hurt you or misled you as I did...I-”  
  
“What were you afraid of?” The Omega cut off his rant. Castiel found himself disappointed, yes; however, as the Alpha had laid everything out, his anger had dissipated little by little. There was something else in all of the Alpha’s words, however, something else the crown prince wasn’t voicing, and Castiel wanted to know what. He deserved to know. “Or still afraid of?”  
  
Dean glanced at the Omega. He was regal and breathtaking, watching him intentionally with a slight tilt of his head. Some of his wild hair swayed lightly against his forehead, and Dean desperately wanted to reach over and gently slide the stray strand back into his hair.  
  
“You, I suppose,” Dean admitted as he looked away.  
  
“Me?”  
  
Dean stood then, and started to pace slowly in front of the large flower beds. He hated this, but he had to be honest. He owed the Omega that much, and whatever Castiel chose to do, Dean would accept it and do anything to placate him. It was now or never. He turned fully towards the silently awaiting Omega that watched him, and came to kneel on one knee a mere foot away from him.  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise as the Alpha knelt before him, looking absolutely resigned. The Omega wasn’t ready for the way the Alpha’s green eyes shone with vulnerability and fear in their gold speckled depths.  
  
“I am no innocent man. I have more blood on my hands then any one Alpha, Beta or Omega should ever have in their lifetime. There is a fierce darkness in me, which my name on the battlefield speaks true to. I am also much older than you, which I know is not exactly something that is appealing,” Dean murmured, as he tried to keep his voice firm. He looked away and closed his eyes to try and calm his racing heart, absolutely sure that he would be rejected, and he had to take it in stride like a gentleman. “I am unworthy of an Omega such as yourself.”  
  
Castiel couldn’t believe his ears. This Alpha whose name brought fear to the hearts of warriors all over the realm was baring his own heart to him, and completely ready for Castiel to fully reject him. The dread laced in the Alpha’s scent made the Omega want to surge forward and hug him tightly to take it away.  
  
“Did you mean your words in the letters we shared?” Castiel had to be sure. They had shared many loving fantasies of them being together, and if Dean truly meant it when he said the only lies in those letters were the name he signed at the end, Castiel wanted to be sure that the love he felt was real.  
  
Dean looked up at the Omega, his eyes wide and pleading. “Every word.”  
  
After a moment Castiel stood, which in turn prompted the Alpha to rise as the Omega came to stand before him. He stayed completely still as Castiel reached up to tentatively touch his scruffy jaw. “Then I still want to wed. I want to get to know you now in person. But please Alpha, no more lies.”  
  
“I swear. I will make an oath to you here and now: I will never mislead you ever again. I will protect you, respect you, cherish you, and confide in you for as long as you will have me.” Dean spoke truthfully from his heart as his wolf stirred, wanting to howl in glee for the small gorgeous smile the Omega gave him.  
  
Castiel smiled brightly. The oath was deeply ingrained into their scents, and it made him feel filled with delight. “I make this oath to you as well; to protect you, respect you, cherish you, and confide in you for as long as you will have me.” The smile the Alpha gave him was blinding, and made a shiver run down his back as the crown prince’s sharp canines glistened in the sunlight.  
  
Dean took his hand and kissed it gently. Castiel blushed furiously as he felt the Alpha’s soft lips.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Being so openly courted by the Crown Prince had left Castiel with many divided spectators. Some court Omegas looked on in envy, while others looked frightened for him. It only served to make Castiel smirk at their silliness. Dean was unabashed in his pursuit of him. He was a physical creature, and whenever he was near, Castiel would feel the warmth of his hand upon him. The touches were never inappropriate. They were on the small of his back as Dean ushered him around the Castle or gardens; a hand on his thigh as they sat next to each other; gently holding Castiel’s hand in his; kissing his cheeks; small and never long enough presses of their lips in a kiss. Dean was a perfect gentlemen, and as they got closer towards their wedding day, Castiel found himself beginning to feel a bit impatient with the Alpha’s ‘proper’ courting.  
  
Castiel sighed as he looked over the breathtaking view of the massive reconstruction the Alpha had orchestrated in his honor. It had taken weeks, but the stunning gardens created for Castiel’s favorite creature, bees, was finally completed. There was a migration of endless bees that were dancing and twirling from flower to flower. The Omega was happy; he truly was, yet his own wolf had been growling at him as of late, wanting much more from his Alpha then was given.  
  
They had promised to never lie to each other, and Castiel wasn’t, yet he had no idea how to make the Alpha... _desire_ him. He had read countless stories about lovers and the passions shared. Just the kisses described with swirling tongue and consumed senses…he wanted to experience this. He had even secretly caught Prince Sam and Princess Rowena doing _much_ more in one of the corners in the grand library. They had been very much in the throes of fornication. Castiel had felt mortified with how fascinated he had been and stood staring. It had taken him much too long to run and give them the privacy needed, and he wasn’t entirely sure that the Princess hadn’t seen him. She would give him knowing smirks whenever they had crossed paths since.  
  
The Omega growled at himself. He was being ridiculous. Any Omega would be lucky to have such a respectful and handsome Alpha, one that went to great lengths to give him extravagant gifts like this wonderful garden, all for his love of bees. He was acting like a complete child. He was twenty one years old, the perfect age to wed and have pups. Dean was much older, however; he was fifteen years his senior. Perhaps because he was older he wasn’t all paws at Castiel? The Omega huffed again. He couldn’t understand what was going on with him. He was temperamental and irritable much more then usual recently, and he hoped he wasn’t inadvertently pushing his Alpha away.  
  
Dean had been courting him for weeks now, and it had quickly become obvious to Castiel that he was indeed very much the author of the letters. Their affection blossomed quite quickly, and Castiel found himself happy. Dean gave him his undivided attention whenever they were together. He was handsome, sweet, thoughtful, and never disrespectful. Castiel was a bit upset with himself for wishing that his Alpha was a brute. He was being completely unreasonable.  
  
“Castiel.” The Omega turned around and found his Alpha smiling at him as he came closer. “Is something wrong?” Dean’s smile wavered.  
  
“Yes,” Castiel admitted, which only served to deepen the frown on the Alpha’s features as his green eyes then looked over the grand garden, trying to find out what the problem was.  
  
Castiel looked around them, and there were a few workers near them. He took the Alpha’s hand and pulled him to follow. He found his favorite moreton bay fig tree and brought the Alpha to hide behind it with him until his back hit the large trunk. Before the Alpha could utter a word, he grasped the Alpha’s face and pulled him into a harsh kiss.  
  
“Castiel?” Dean question gently, as he caressed the Omega’s face softly.  
  
“I want to be naughty, Alpha.” Dean had to stop himself from laughing. His Omega was being completely serious, if the sharp and intense gaze those wide blue eyes aimed at him gave any clue. “Touch me,” Castiel whispered, as he took Dean’s hands and wrapped them around himself, making sure to place the Alpha’s large hands right on his behind.  
  
Dean’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at the Omega’s actions. He couldn’t stop the low growl that emerged from deep within his chest as Castiel mewled when he kneaded his perky behind, and the sweet scent of slick hit his senses. Dean buried his face into his love’s elegant neck and nuzzled him. “Cas, we will be wed soon and -”  
  
The Omega pushed him away just enough to look up at him. “I don’t want to wait until our wedding night. I don’t want to be completely clueless and just lay there when we mate.”  
  
“Cas…”  
  
“Please, Dean.” Geezus, those wide blue eyes would control him for the rest of his days. Dean caressed the Omega’s plump bottom lip with his thumb.  
  
“I won't bed you until our wedding night.”  
  
“But-”  
  
Dean buried his face against the Omega’s neck once more, and kissed and nipped at the delicate skin his lips found. “I have plans for you, my love. I will take you apart, discover every inch of you, and breed you repeatedly until we are both too exhausted to stay awake.” Castiel shivered in his grasp.  
  
Dean kissed him then. He teased the Omega’s lips with his tongue, gaining a gasp, and fully took advantage as he deepened the kiss. He cradled Castiel’s head as he devoured his mouth, mapping out every crevice.  
  
Castiel whimpered, hands clasped in the Alpha’s tunic, grounding him as his senses screamed _Dean, Alpha, bergamot and snowing pine_ , and consumed him.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Kisses between them had turned quite heated since then, and Castiel loved watching his Alpha’s wolf respond just as strongly to him. Dean would have to excuse himself at times when things became much too intense and passionate between them, but the Alpha was completely dedicated to awaiting their wedding night to go further, and Castiel cherished him all the more for his Alpha protecting his honor. However, it didn’t stop them from frolicking, touching and petting each other over their clothes. Their wedding was only days away, and Castiel was excited.  
  
The Omega was presently petting his Alpha’s favorite horse. It was a monstrous black beast, but the girl was sweet when she was being fed apples and carrots. Her name was Chevy, and she had only listened to Dean until Castiel started to tend to her. Dean had promised Castiel he would learn to ride a horse, just not Chevy. She was a bit too temperamental.  
  
He was completely lost in his task as Chevy liked to muss his hair, making him giggle. The horse huffed and puffed into his hair, and then made an annoyed neigh. Her large head was looking over him at someone behind him. Castiel spun around to find someone he hadn't yet met. Someone that had a resemblance to Dean and Sam. Someone that was regarding him with unbidden disdain. Someone who he had only seen in a picture over two years ago.  
  
Adam was standing in the clearing of the doorway to the stables.  
  
“So you are Prince Castiel,” The youngest Winchester said, by way of hello.  
  
Castiel frowned. Something in the way the Alpha was posturing made him feel uncomfortable, if not wary. “You must be Prince Adam. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Castiel gave his most polite smile, yet the Alpha only regarded him angrily. His hazel eyes roamed over Castiel’s form, which made the Omega feel exposed and vulnerable. Chevy neighed behind him and stomped her hooves in warning.  
  
Adam eyed his brother’s horse before returning his irritated gaze back to the Omega. “You are to wed Dean.”  
  
It hadn’t been voiced as a question, nor a statement, and Castiel wasn’t sure what exactly Adam wanted from him. This was most certainly not the Adam he had ever imagined. He had been here for thirty two days, and this was their first interaction. Castiel had never even seen him on castle grounds, and Dean never mentioned him beyond that first day.  
  
“Yes, in three days,” the Omega supplied with a smile. He was happy about marrying Dean. In truth, he was excited and nervous all at once. His body had been going through its small changes, as if it knew he was about to be bedded and mated in a matter of days.  
  
Adam nodded and then he was gone.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
With the weddings day’s arrival, the castle was bursting with energy. The servants were rushing left and right to make sure all the decorations and arrangements where up to Queen Mary’s standards for her eldest son to be wed and have his coronation.  
  
All of Winchester was in celebratory high spirits, and enthusiastic ‘hurrahs!’ were heard all throughout. The military forces were many, and put on an incredible show of unity and excitement at their fierce general’s grand day.  
  
Castiel watched out over his balcony at the thousands of people that were cheering for their beloved crown prince. The handmaids were all fussing about him. He had insisted on wearing traditional dress from his Kingdom. He was a proud Omega prince, and he wanted to carry his people’s fashions. His clan believed in displaying the Omega that was to be mated. He looked at himself in the viewing glass and blushed. His torso was barely covered by the sheer tulle fabric that laid over his shoulders. An intricate laced design pattern with an array of colored pearls covered his nipples, then swirled towards the sides to his back. His stomach was exposed, and hanging low on his hips was a a massive fluff of layered pearly whites with faded pinks, orange and blue streaks of tulle. Castiel looked as if he himself was an actual _cloud _. One of the servants carefully brought over his royal circlet. Castiel had always loved it, and had dreamed of his day when he would wear it. It was solely for today, for this moment where he would be giving himself to his Alpha. It was a simple design of sleek lines that curved into a ‘v’ on his forehead, where the ancient symbol of fertility lay proudly with a a blessed moonstone sat. His dark hair accented his pale skin and garb. His cobalt blue eyes were clear and bright, outlined in a silvery dusk to make them all the more pronounced. His lips had been painted with a soft sunlit coral tone and Castiel tried his best to calm his thundering heart.  
  
He was ready.  
  
  
__

  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean was practically vibrating. All of Winchester was in cheers and carousery. The grand throne room had been heavily adorned and garnished for his coronation, followed by his wedding to Castiel. Howls sounded, along with loud chants of Dean’s name, followed by the thundering sounds of his military stomping their feet in honor.  
  
Dean smirked as he started down the aisle towards his awaiting father, who was smiling proudly. His mother Queen Mary was beside him, and he could see Sam and Rowena standing off towards the right. He wondered where Adam was, only to dismiss the idea as he came to position. He stood tall as he reached the stairs. His mother quickly stepped down to kiss his cheeks before disappearing to the side as Dean knelt down on one knee.  
  
“It's time!” John’s voice boomed as the court continued their chant. Dean tried not to laugh at the enthusiasm from his subjects. “I have been King of Winchester for a long time, but I believe we can all agree that my eldest son, your beloved crown prince, the fierce and ferocious Knight of Winchester, Dean, has been your true King for a long time now.” Dean hadn’t expected his father to say such a thing. He gazed up at his father, surprised at his admission, and found nothing but pure love and pride as he looked down at him. Dean felt the warmth of his emotions wrap around him, and he nodded to his father in response.  
  
John raised his hands to the crown that laid upon his head and lifted it, displaying it to all in attendance as a _‘long live the king’_ chant started with a roar throughout the hall.  
  
“It is my honor and privilege to pass on the duty of protector of Winchester, crown of our ancestors to my son, Dean,” John bellowed, as he place the crown on Dean’s head. The elder Alpha howled in glee as the whole hall erupted in cheers.  
  
Dean stood and faced his people as the new King of Winchester. He stood proudly, honored and humbled. The heaviness of this moment filled him with a sense of pride. His Alpha postured, and Dean wasn’t fighting him. His moment was cut short, however, when the royal flutes took over.  
  
The Alpha looked over towards the grand doors. Dean had never believed in angels, yet slowly making his way towards him was the most breathtaking creature. Castiel was beyond words of beauty that Dean could ever form or voice. He was in complete awe as his Omega gilded towards him, clad in soft colors that moved as if Castiel had embodied the morning sky itself. Dean couldn’t stop his goofy smile as his eyes found Castiel’s. A shy and happy smile with those soulful blue eyes that twinkled at him had completely rendered Dean speechless.  
  
“Hi,” The Omega whispered, as he reached him. Dean was still utterly bewitched by the Omega before him.  
  
“Wow,” was all the Alpha managed, which made the Omega smile brightly, his nose wrinkling in the most endearing image to Dean.  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but be amused by Dean’s reaction to him. The adoration and love was quite powerful in the Alpha’s jade green eyes. The Omega could feel it in the Alpha’s scent that carried him gently and intimately. Dean looked absolutely handsome in his black royal military garb, with a red and purple sash across his broad chest. The crown on his head was archaic in its significance. It was thick and imposing in all of its golden glory, and was embellished with a few small priceless jewels. It looked as if it had always belonged on his beloved’s head.  
  
Neither paid any mind to the words being spoken over them. Both were too enraptured in each other’s presence, holding hands as they were being wed. Only when Dean’s father cleared his throat did the two lovers realized it had come to their turn to speak.  
  
Dean licked his lips as he smiled at his Omega.  
  
"On this day,  
I give you my heart,  
My promise,  
That I will care for, protect, trust and love you,  
That I will try every day to be worthy of your love,  
That I will be truthful and steadfast,  
To you I pledge my love, devotion and honor, Castiel of Cloud."  
  
Castiel held back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He took a breath to say his own lines when something behind his Alpha caught his eye. He barely had a moment to realize what was happening as he pushed his Alpha to the side and screamed. “Dean!”  
  
The Alpha side stepped and twisted as Adam was inches from piercing his sword into Dean. The great hall suddenly erupted in chaos. Castiel was shoved towards the far wall behind the throne, along with Queen Mary and Princess Rowena as royal guards protected them. Castiel pushed at the guards, desperate to make sure Dean was alright.  
  
Screams and howls sounded. The subjects tried to run for cover as the warriors fought against a small unit of attackers that seemed to be following Adam’s orders. Castiel tried to look over the shoulders of the guards when a thunderous and powerful war roar sounded, deafening the chaotic hall and bringing the fighters to a fearful stop. Castiel trembled in its force and felt hot all over as he found the source.  
  
Dean looked wild and wrathful. His eyes were blazing red, and his teeth were bared in rage as he slashed through five opponents as if they had been made of nothing but hay. Castiel watched with wide, shocked eyes as he saw the ferocious Alpha all Winchester and their enemies feared in action. It was like some primal dance was happening as Dean turned and twisted, destroying enemies left and right. Castiel was in complete awe. Dean roared as he and his military quickly and efficiently disposed and disbanded the attacking party.  
  
Dean was covered in blood, and growling in irritation as his sergeants rounded up Adam and the five remaining survivors that hadn’t met Dean’s sword. The Alpha King’s eyes were filled in rage as he watched his youngest brother glare up at him. “Who?” Dean demanded. His voice had deepened to a primitive base which sent shivers down Castiel’s spine.  
  
“Adam…” John whispered in disbelief as he watched Dean circle the kneeling group.  
  
Castiel whimpered. He felt faint, and abruptly much too heated. Dean roared again, and Castiel felt slick ease from his hole… oh no...He started to fan himself as Rowena and Mary looked at him with worry. Castiel’s body had decided to go into an early heat. He was quite sure it had every bit to do with his Alpha’s powerful display of dominance. As he desperately tried to keep his wits about him, he had been able to make out that Adam had apparently paired up with a small envoy of the Talbot clan. The Princess Bela had apparently been furious when Dean had ended talks with her Kingdom and annulled the treaty with her to wed him instead. Castiel hadn’t realized how thin Dean and Adam’s relationship had been until this. He was still trying to understand how Adam could have hated Dean so much as to attempt to kill him…  
  
His knees buckled as Dean’s roar echoed in the great hall, and slick started to cake his thighs.  
  
“We will reschedule the wedding.” Those words jolted Castiel to attention.  
  
“No!” he squeaked out, as he left the safety of the surrounding guards to rush towards Dean. Adam and the others were all being taken away by guards as he reached his Alpha.  
  
Dean radiated anger, his scent potent and powerful, which only served to make Castiel mewl at him.  
  
  


  
  
  
The Alpha King turned in time to catch his Omega, who was now pawing at him and making some of the most desirable sounds. “Cas?”  
  
“I’m going into heat,” Castiel whimpered, as his Alpha’s strong scent made him want to do nothing but turn around and present like a good Omega. It was getting difficult to think clearly beyond wanting his Alpha to touch him.  
  
Dean’s nostrils flared as the sweet scent of his Omega’s slick caressed his senses.  
  
“I need you to bed me…” Castiel whispered against his chest as he nuzzled him there, craving his Alpha’s scent all over him.  
  
Dean’s eye went wide. “Father! Finish the ceremony, quickly! Please,” he growled out. John quickly assessed the situation, and it was quite apparent that the Omega Prince was going into heat, if the light sheen of sweat covering him and the way he was pawing at Dean was any indication.  
  
John rapidly resumed his position in front of them, and addressed Castiel to speak his vows.  
  
Castiel swallowed hard as he tried to focus. This was important. He would be embarrassed later when he would remember that the grand hall was filled with people that could all see and smell his heat, but that would be then, not now.  
  
"On this day,  
I give you my heart,  
My promise,  
That I will care for, protect, trust and love you,  
That I will try every day to be worthy of your love,  
That I will be truthful and steadfast,  
To you I pledge my love, devotion and honor, Dean of Winchester."  
  
He managed his vows and to smile up at his worried Alpha, who was mostly supporting him to stand. He didn’t remember the elder Alpha pronouncing them wedded, nor the booming ovation of the people of Winchester. There had only been Dean’s lips upon his.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
He was so hot, his body aching and needy. Dean had undressed them both at an alarming speed, and Castiel keened as he felt the Alpha’s strong hands massage his behind. He could hear Dean growling in appreciation as he felt his slick slide down his spread thighs. The Omega laid his forehead against the bed sheets, humming in happiness as the Alpha’s mouth kissed and nipped at his back.  
  
“So perfect, sweetheart.” Dean’s breath caressed his tacky skin, sending a shiver down his spine as he mewled.  
  
“Please-” He had no idea what he was begging for, as his words turned into a purring gasp when he felt his mate’s tongue lap over his quivering hole.  
  
Dean buried his face there, licking and sucking at his Omega’s rim, gaining an enchanting song in pants and whines from Castiel’s lips. It was as if he were tasting ambrosia. He groaned as he slid his tongue into the Omega’s hole.  
  
“D-Dean-” Castiel cried out. Waves of tingling pleasure danced over his skin as Dean ate him out greedily. The Omega grasped at the sheets as his hips started to gyrate back against his lover’s face. He needed _more_.  
  
The Alpha could smell the need coming off of his mate in waves. His wolf growled in response, his body twitching as the fierce need to breed his mate started to come over him. His wolf was still very much in the forefront, and was _hungry_.  
  
He wasn’t going to hold his wolf back, not now, not when his Omega was presenting so beautifully for his cock. Not with how downright mouthwatering his sweetheart smelled and tasted. Not after his Omega suddenly looked back at him over his creamy white shoulder, his face flushed, panting through his kiss-swollen pink lips, his wide Omega gold eyes filled with desire and need screaming out for him. Dean slid two thick fingers into his Omega, the loud moan going straight to his starting knot. He stroked his lover’s slick and hot hole testingly, not wanting to hurt his love. There was little resistance, as his mate’s body was fully ready to accept him to breed and mate.  
  
Dean lined himself up and slowly eased into Castiel’s wet heat. The Omega cried out, grasping at the sheets for purchase as the Alpha slid in slowly, filling him, stretching him impossibly wide. Once fully sheathed inside, he felt the Omega flexing around him, making him growl in pleasure. Dean leaned forward, planting both hands on the bed, barricading Castiel’s shoulder as he started to roll his hips teasingly.  
  
“Ohh! Yes…. Alpha… “ Castiel moaned a babble of incoherent nonsense as Dean’s hips started a faster and deeper pace, slamming in against his ass. Dean roared as Castiel tried to meet him thrust for punishing thrust, his greedy wet hole sucking him in, making him wild. The Alpha plastered himself along the Omega’s back as he snaked an arm around his chest and placed his other over Castiel’s hands, intertwining their fingers as he fucked into him without restraint.  
  
Castiel was screaming himself horse at the incredible pleasure coursing through him. His Alpha was hitting the perfect spot inside of him, making his whole body light up like a flame. Each and every drag of his Alpha’s cock inside of him, snapping with a wet slick sound, made his whole body convulse in ecstasy. He could feel Dean’s knot swelling at the base as it started to catch on his tight rim. He spread his legs wide, aiming his ass higher like a whore demanding to be bred, and the actions made his Alpha wild above him. Dean was fucking him so hard he could barely make out any sounds, besides the punched out gasps at every snap of his lover’s hips into him.  
  
Dean was growling and nipping at his neck, and the Omega tilted his head to give his Alpha access. Just as Dean slammed his knot past Castiel rim and locked, the Alpha’s teeth sank into his mating glands. Castiel let out a strangled cry as the two actions sent his body into a sharp oblivion of climax, momentarily blinding him with its severity.  
  
He lost consciousness, with the last memories of his Alpha licking at his bite while they were still tied.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel lay lazily in their bed. The sun shined through the thin strips of curtains that were little else but decorations that adorned their balcony. It was late morning. He could hear the birds chirping and singing merrily as the cloudless sky enticed the people of Winchester to be outside and enjoy the beautiful day.  
  
The Omega smiled as he snuggled himself deeper in the soft and comfortable marital bed. Dean’s scent surrounded him, and he couldn’t stop his elated and happy sighs as he continued to inhale their mingled and mated scents. It had already been several days since his sudden heat had crept up on them, and ended after three days. He still felt like butter, his limbs exhausted yet humming in contentment. He was basking in the union and feeling ridiculously giddy as he caressed his stomach. He had already caught. He felt it in every inch of his being, and just the day before he had started to catch whiffs of a tiny new scent starting to make itself known.  
  
His Alpha hadn’t realized it as of yet. Castiel wasn’t upset, not at all. His love had had to leave their bed as soon as Castiel’s heat had subsided to take care of the seriousness of the attack on their wedding day. Dean had profusely apologized for having to leave him so quickly, yet Castiel had made it abundantly clear that he understood his mate had responsibilities as the King of Winchester. He would be here when his Alpha returned.  
  
From the servants, Castiel had discovered that the small group of assailants had been sent from the Larce Kingdom. One of the men had confessed, saying they had been sent by the orders of Princess Bela, who was enraged with Dean for annulling the union of their wedding as a treaty. The attack, of course, was received as an instigation of war. The Larce Kingdom would never survive the power of the Winchester Kingdom’s military warriors. Castiel knew without a doubt that Dean would announce the war soon enough.  
  
The small band of assailants had then been put to death.  
  
Castiel continued to caressed his still flat stomach. He couldn’t imagine how difficult it had to be for his husband to deal with the fact that his youngest brother, his own blood, had attempted to assassinate him. Servants of Winchester liked to gossip quite a bit, and the Omega had learned that the Omega the young Prince Adam had impregnated and eloped with had delivered a stillborn. Castiel couldn't imagine the pain and despair both of them had felt. Having loved and awaited their pup’s arrival only for it to never take a breath was devastating. The mother had killed herself right after, and Adam had disappeared, until the attack.  
  
He didn’t understand the hate Adam had for Dean, and he was sure he never would. Regardless of the recent events, he knew his Alpha still loved his little brother. Dean couldn’t sentence Adam to death like the strangers, yet he had to do something to punish him. His life, as well as the rest of the family, was at risk, and therefore Dean had Adam condemned to live the rest of his days locked up in a dungeon cell.  
  
Castiel could hear the sound of his Alpha’s steps in the hall coming towards their chambers. He smiled and planed to tell his Alpha the good news in the hope it would take away some of the pain left from his kin’s dishonor.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
